Lament of Innocence
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: Shortly after the attack on the Potter’s, Harry is kidnaped by deranged Death Eaters. After being saved however, he is sent to live with none other than Serverus Snape. FSInside, SLASH, Parents Alive, OC, Twin, DracoHarry, HermioneRon
1. Prologue: Sacrifice

**Author's Notes:  
**_This story is a result from ignoring my plot bunny, who then proceeded to smack me over the head with it's idea we'll call (for it's protection) 'carrot' until I finally gave in. It's not my first Harry Potter fan fiction but it is the first one I've written in a while. I'm a bit rusty but hopefully everything will fall into place. Please enjoy the read!_

**Disclaimer:  
**I own absolutely nothing, though I can dream. All rights and reserves to one Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I do own Elizabeth & Julian though.

**Warning:  
**1. This story contains SLASH, as in, man/man relationships. If you don't like such things, then please don't read this story.  
2. This story contains original characters. If you dislike your fan fiction with OC's please don't read this fiction.  
3. This story contains: Bad Language, Strong Sexual Content, and Violence among other things.  
**4.** This story so far is not **_Beta Read_** but will be shortly as I'm working it out with a friend of mine. So I'm sorry for any misspelling and such I don't catch. :Bows:  
5. No James/Lily bashing, nor Ron bashing. Dumbledore bashing is mild. (I think ) No evil and/or Dark Harry, no evil/and or Dark Twin either. No Good! Slytherins and Bad! Gryffindors: this is important to my Draco/Harry shipping as well as the plot of the story so I won't change that aspect of the story.  
6. Other than laughing at them, more so if it was something I pointed out prior to you reading, I ignore flames. Nothing personal, but nobody likes a flame. :Bows:

**Summary:  
**_Shortly after the attack on the Potter's, Harry is kidnaped by deranged Death Eaters. After being saved however, he is sent to live with none other than Severus Snape. After eleven years of searching, the Potters finally stopped looking for their son, but never gave up hope that they might find him one day, not knowing that Harry was practically under their nose up that point. The Wizarding World goes on thinking that Julian's, Harry's twin, is the Boy Who Lived–even when he himself doesn't believe it and knows better. But what happens when after a chance meeting, Harry finally comes back to Hogwarts? _

**Pairings:**_ Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Julian/Ginny, Remus/Sirius, James/Lily and more to follow if need be._

_**Lament of Innocence  
**_**Prologue:**_ Sacrifice_

Sometimes the greatest minds can come up with the worst ideas when the situation becomes dire, the willing to end the suffering becomes so desperate.

One could say that Albus Dumbledore was an exemplary individual in that regard. Those might say his move was manipulative, uncaring. Deceitful, perhaps even selfish.

But despite all of this, thanks to unforseen circumstances in his favor, what had been done, was done, and he was of a firm mind that he had done exactly what needed to be done for the boy's preservation.

You see, the first unforseen circumstance was that of one Mrs. Lily Potter having two sons instead of one, as she and her husband had previously been told. Identical twins, both boys. Small, adorable, with soft raven curls though, with perfect little hands and perfect little toes.

James Potter, the boy's father, had been ecstatic, to say the least, to have both sons and anyone in the room knew that they were doomed to be spoiled.

"One for each of us," he'd joked to his wife as he took one of his small newborns into his arms while Lily held the other, both looking down first at their own bundles, then at each others', the boy in James arms sleeping soundly while the other baby boy cried endless, despite his mother soft coos of love to hush him.

It wasn't until the babies were carried away by nurses, set into the same small 'crib' in the nursery that the second baby stopped crying, seeming content to be back with his other half and finally, drifting off to sleep.

This was how Albus found them when James walked him, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the boy's would be godfathers, to go and see them, his eyes, his smile, his entire being radiating with pride.

Albus had smiled at them, feeling a warmth that lifted his spirits–but then, the miracle of life, such sweet innocence, especially in those times of darkness, despair and death, was a welcome one. But this of course, created a problem. The prophecy only spoke of one child being able to vanish the Dark Lord...and as he would find after a month of trying, there was positively no way of decreeing exactly which son it would be.

It was a year and few months later however, that this question would be answered and the second circumstance came to light.

Both boys were one years old with unruly, shaggy raven hair. Harry had bright emerald green eyes, the trait of his mother, while the other, Julian, had a lightened chocolate brown, the same hue of his father's.

The pair were practically inseparable, even at such a young age: where one crawled, so did the other. And when they babbled and giggle at one another, one could swear they were having their own, private conversation that even in years to come, no one would understand: such was the bond of a twin.

But the happiness did not last, as one may have hoped. As they had been warned, thus going into hiding, the Potters had been attacked by none other than Lord Voldemort, who seemed keen on destroying the only true obstacle he knew of that could prevent him from victory.

The family had been in the living room, the parents watching their sons playing with each other on the floor, the emerald eyed boy and youngest, Harry giggled as he crawled all over his brother, who in turn, giggled as he fought for dominance.

The entire room had paused when they heard a slight jiggle of someone trying to unlock a door. First soft, then harder until finally, James standing to his feet and pulling Lily with him as they both stared at their front door apprehensively only to be startled a moment later as it was blown clear off it's hinges, Lily screaming as James placed his arms around her in a protective embrace, both diving onto the floor before each parents scooped up their children in protective embraces, the twins looking bewildered, their eyes watering as they were on the verge of crying.

A tall ominous figure dressed down in midnight black robes, his hood drawn back to reveal the smug appearance of a horrid creature with snow white pale skin, his lipless mouth curling into a triumphant smirk as he turned each crimson stare onto each baby, the slitted pupils narrowing as his nose flared with excitement.

Then everything had happened so quickly: James giving his wife Julian as he ordered her to take his children and get to safety, pulling his wand. The short lived duel between himself and the Dark Lord, Lily bursting into tears and running to James side as he crumpled to the ground in tormenting pain, leaving her precious children defenseless before being stunned. The Dark Lord, then turned his attention to said children that sat together in the corner, staring up at him with innocent–clueless.

The stream of green light that erupted from the tip of his wand as he sent his more favored of the Unforgivable Curses with enough power to kill the pair of them. Green eyes staring back at him just as he'd crawled in front of his brother who was now bawling behind him.

And after only a few seconds of being hit, the spell was rebounding itself back to the Dark Lord who, with an inhuman wail of rage and shock, evaporated into nothing upon impact.

When Albus had arrived afterward with Hagrid, the Potters were cradling both boys, one in each arm, Lily more then a little upset while James seemed to be trying to keep her calm, ignoring his own wounds in favor of holding his injured and sleeping son.

Albus had rushed over to them, the Potters telling him exactly what happened–though neither was aware exactly how or what happened to the Dark Lord or what the boys did. He'd taken this time to look down at both children: ignoring the injures both had until he despite Harry's effort to protect his older brother and pin pointing exactly what he had been searching for: the mark the Dark Lord would leave behind.

To this day, it's unclear–even to Albus Dumbledore himself–why he'd chosen not to tell James and Lily then that Harry was the baby mentioned in the prophecy. Perhaps because they'd been so upset at nearly losing the two most precious things in their lives. Or maybe because he thought it really didn't matter at the moment–besides, they didn't seem concerned and even he was far more worried about both children's well being.

Thus ironically, he had succeeded in creating his own third unforseen circumstance to fortune.

The forth came only three days later.

He'd had an idea from the start really but it had been confirmed when Albus had been made aware of one disturbing fact: the Dark Lord was not as everyone was rejoicing, 'dead'. No, he was alive–weak and incredibly so–but not dead as of yet. Which meant that Harry's life, as well as his entire family, would once again be in danger when the Dark Lord made his return.

And thus, he had begun to make preparations: the family would have to be had be made aware of the situation for what it was, then they would have to decide what should be done in the best interest for Harry, while trying to give the boy a normal life as much as possible until the time came when he would have to undoubtably confront Voldemort once more.

But this chance never came.

Because the night before he was suppose to tell them anything at all, Harry had come up missing. He'd been in the nursery of the infamous St. 'Mugs' (as James called it) hospital along with his brother, the two being taking care of by three nurses. The two that had stayed behind with Harry while the third took Julian in for a small check up had been killed in the attack before they could alarm anyone of the trespassers, the only other thing left in the room had been the empty crib, the glowing emerald green Dark Mark hovering over it like an omen.

The Potters had been beside themselves with devastation and had rushed back to the hospital (as they had left only two hours beforehand to get some rest on request of said living nurse) along with Albus and the children's godfathers. And a manhunt had begun for the missing boy, James and his best mates including that of Arthur Weasley, searching any and everywhere they could along with the rest of the Order while Lily stayed behind with her Julian, trying as hard as she might not to fall apart at the fear that her second child may be dead, Molly Weasley staying with her to keep her company and bringing over her own one year old, Ronald, to keep Julian company as it was obvious the boy missed his brother terribly.

The Order had been searching long into the night but it was, surprisingly, Severus Snape who found the young boy along with Albus Dumbledore, the Death Eaters in question being dealt with for their hostility and unwillingness to except the white haired wizard's offer for redemption. But instead of bringing the baby back to James, Albus Dumbledore had instead stood their, watching the sleeping baby in his arms, his mind wondering, pondering, debating with itself while Severus stood by, glaring at the older man with irritation, wanting to be done with the entire ordeal.

It was only after long consideration and coming to the firm belief that this was the correct action to take, did Albus finally come out of his deep thoughts and entered an equally deep conversation with the man standing just a few feet from him.

It had an half an hour to get the man to finally agree but finally, he'd convinced Severus to go along with his plans: Harry was to be raised by the Potion's Master and soon to be late wife for the boy and the Potter's own safety while his parents would be kept in the dark about for their own protection–and so they would not interfere.

Though Dumbledore was quite aware that despite Snape agreeing to do this task for him, the man was probably doing so for all the wrong reasons. After all, it was a well known fact that he and James Potter still had yet to be civil with one another, let alone be called something even close to 'acquaintances'.

As such, it was only after the man had performed with the great older wizard an Unbreakable Vow that he would not harm the boy in any way, mentally or psychically; that he would, at all cost, protect the child while he was under his care–that Dumbledore actually gave the boy to the greasy haired man who in turn, looked down at the baby with mild distaste before, as if he'd never been there at all, Severus disappeared into the night with the small bundle in his arms.

It was left to Dumbledore to speak with James, informing him and the rest of the Order that while the Death Eaters in suspected of kidnaping their son had been found dead (and making excuses for Severus sudden absence) that Harry was still missing.

Then, once everyone had returned home to rest for the night (and James only doing so after he along with Lupin and Arthur convince both the determined Gryffindor and Sirius), Albus had pulled James and Lily into a small room in their home and in perhaps, the most controversial move he'd made in this entire ordeal, he told them that their other son, Julian, was in fact The Boy Who Lived.

A lie. A blatant one–but he knew in the long run, it would be worth it as long as the true savior and his family were protected. And as they watched the parents, Lily sobbing, while James comforting her and vowing that they would never give up on Harry–that they would find their son alive and still give Julian all the support he needed–that Albus knew the repercussions for his actions would be great.

But he could only hope that in the end, the unknowing parties involved would understand and forgive him. . . in time.  
**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
_**  
_**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for reading and to the original readers that pointed out my Lucien/Julian mistake. I changed his name to Julian halfway through writing this chapter and forgot to fix it. I think I got them all though. (I hope. )  
In any case, I hope you enjoyed thus far:Bows:_


	2. Chapter One: Gone But Never Forgotten

**Author's Notes:  
**_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and simply, just reading thus far. I'm happy to have peaked your interest. :Bows: I hope you enjoy the new chapter and for more ANs, see the bottom._

But for now: enjoy!  
  
**_Lament of Innocence  
_Chapter One:** _Gone, But Never Forgotten_

It came to mind, at times like these–when it was quite in his rather large home, how the young man in front of him had come to be considered part of his family.

The son of his most hated rival–yet the boy knew nothing of it. No, as far as the emerald eyed teen knew he was, and had always been, the son of one Severus Snape.

Though, not exactly, by the man's desire.

No at first, even after agreeing to the terms–or hell, agreeing at all–Snape had been against the idea of having Harry in his home. But he knew once he'd brought the boy home, this attitude would not be tolerated. Not when his late wife had first laid eyes on the boy.

They had been trying, at the time, for a year to conceive a child of their own and for a borderline desperate would be mother that refused to admit it and had promptly hexed her husband's–erm–genitals clean off when he'd voiced his opinion on that matter. . .Harry was a god send.

She immediately took to Harry as if he were her own child. And while at the time he despised the brat, he could admit now that Harry had been a very good baby. He barely cried...only when Snape came too close to him sometimes. Or when he was hungry. He seemed to think going to the bathroom was a humorous affair...more so when Snape had to change him and the little emerald eyed wondered decided that 'target practice' was a fun game.

After the first time this had occurred, his wife had checked any and all bottles that Snape made for the boy–and with good reason. The first did have a...unfavorable potion laced within. That had gotten him in the 'dog house' for a week. Not to mention the little brat seemed to purposely pee on him the next go round—considering when he checked his diaper there was nothing there.

Though as time went on, he at least learned to coexist with the little brat, if for nothing more then his wife's sake.

That is until the boy was four years old. His wife had finally gotten pregnant. . .but due to complications, she died during child birth. And unfortunately, so did the child.

Snape had been, without a doubt, devastated. And oddly enough, Harry seemed to understand this. At first, the child had simply left the man alone, periodically looking for the woman he had come to know as his mother. Then finally, Harry came to Snape, softly pulling on his robes. When he'd scowled down at the annoyance, the small boy shrunk back–but didn't release his robes. He simply looked up at Snape, his emerald eyes wide and watery. Then he'd called Snape–for the first time in his life–or at least the first time the older man had ever noticed–his father. Then...he asked him if he had a 'boo-boo' and where his 'mommy' was.

And to this day, Snape had no idea what had changed–perhaps he'd finally gotten over that Harry was James Potter's son...okay, maybe not entirely. Maybe it was because the boy had meant so much to his wife..or he saw a chance to replace the son he would never have...maybe it was he'd liked the child all along but was too stubborn to admit it.

But from that day forward, he'd treated the boy like he was his own...and strived to be a better father then his own had been.

Okay...and maybe he was striving to be a better father then James so that way when the time came–_if_ it came–that Harry's true identity had to be given, then he could rub it in that shaggy haired bastard's **_f-a-c-e_**.

And he had to come to the conclusion he'd done the best job he could have...given that this was, after all, the biological son of James Potter.

As soon as the boy turned, as he'd called it 'coherent', he'd forbid the boy to cut his hair. It was bad enough he was the son of Potter, he needed as few reminders as possible. So the instead of having short shaggy hair, his 'son' had long shaggy hair that happened to reach just two inches past his shoulders. (Harry had literally charmed his door locked for two days to keep him from putting gel on it in an effort to tame it.)

While Harry had also refused to wear contacts or have his eyes corrected via magic, he had managed to get him to wear a face fitting, Ben Franklin type glasses, so at least he didn't have wide, black bifocals...

The boy rarely went outside the home though by now it was more by choice–that was another precautionary measure Snape had taken long before the death of his wife to ensure no one found out Harry's true identity. Should the boy ever have to go out, it was under the charm of Glamour–yet another thing the boy seemed to despise.

Actually, Harry seemed to 'despise' any and all things Snape did in an effort to 'protect' him...though the biggest thing had been Hogwarts.

Snape frowned slightly just thinking about the entire ordeal.

Dumbledore–being the loony old coot he was– had actually sent Harry his acceptance letter. So naturally, the boy had wanted to go. After all, Snape had told him many stories of the school (that came back to bite him in the ass...)and the boy had even taken to studying spells, cunctations–everything of the sort in perpetration. He'd been genuinely excited and practically dancing on thin air awaiting that stupid letter. When he'd finally gotten it, he'd dashed into the master bed chamber and 'bounced' him awake, jumping on the bed and waving the letter over his head.

All for Snape to have to tell the boy he would not be allowed to attend. That had been...interesting. After three straight days of yelling, screaming, and being hated, Snape finally got Harry to relent and the boy went to a foreign school instead.

There was far too much at stake and Albus had made it all but clear he didn't want the boy 'reappearing' until the proper time arose (which was why sending Harry an acceptance was _such _a good idea but the old coot swore it '_must have slipped his mind_' with that god awful twinkle in his eyes...), which was why the boy could not be allowed to go to Hogwarts. That...and it just so happened that his real parents and god parents taught at the school while his twin brother attended and the two would be in the same year... so even under a glamour, it was far to dangerous to have the boy there until the proper 'time' arose.

However, even if he couldn't go to the school of his choosing, Harry had proven to be an excellent student, excelling in his studies, much to Snape pleasure–not that Harry had much of a choice, living under his roof and all– even though Albus Dumbledore had utterly forbid him to teach Harry any dark arts. (A pity...)

Harry also hadn't shown any real interest in Quidditch, another thing Snape was grateful for. Not that he down right despised the sport, but it was another thing associated with James Potter and anything he could do to distance the boy from being like his father was welcome.

Though Snape had come to find–to his **_utter dismay_**– that Harry had a 'small' knack for causing mischief the boy could be just as much of a smart ass, sneaky, and trouble causing as his real father when he wanted to. There was a_ reason_ the headmaster left Harry's school by the end of his first year...sexual confused. Though while Harry had been caught red handed placing lip stick on said headmaster, he still swore he _found_ him in nothing but a bra...

His eyes narrowed slightly at Harry as he remembered getting that letter at Hogwarts about the matter (and having to dodge the taunting and probing questions of that idiot Black...) as said teen looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as he paused in his reading.

Snape took this moment to scowl at him for catching him looking slightly while the fleeting (and disheartening) thought flashed through his mind that even with longer hair and different glasses and a slightly paler tone complexion (he didn't get out in the sun much, after all...)he still looked like James.

Harry titled his head to the side as he closed his book and put it down beside him. "What's the scowl for? I already told you, I had_ no_ part in Cole getting his head stuck in a toilet."

Cole–or Deputy Headmaster Cole–was not one of Harry's favorite professors.

Snape scowl deepened. "I have told you: show respect for your professors in my presence."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "Fine: I had no part in _Deputy Headmaster _Cole getting his head stuck in a toilet. In the girl's bathroom. While they were in the shower. With his pants and underwear pulled around his ankl–"

"I hold no interest in the details of your little antics," Snape hissed matter of factly in a cold, snarky tone. "Only that they nearly got you expelled and I will **_not _**tolerate such behavior in **_my_** household."

Harry grumbled something under his breath then tried to look as if he'd said nothing at all, staring up at his father innocently but failing miserably as he pushed his glasses up closer to his face. Snape gave him his trademark Glare O Doom and Harry quickly, adverted his eyes, mumbling his apologies. Snape fought the urge to smirk. He would rue the day Harry finally stopped letting that intimate him.

"Get dressed–"

"I am dressed," Harry replied frowning indignantly and Snape glared down at his 'outfit'. Pajamas, hunter green with pink fuzzy slippers a first year admirer had bought for him last year.

"Put on your dress robes brat," Snape snapped, though both knew there was no real hard feelings: 'brat' had all but became a term of endearment for Harry.

"Why." Harry stated rather than asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing full well the reason and more to the point, that questioning his father got on his last good nerve–not that he had any good nerves left between Harry and the students of Hogwarts.

Snape didn't reply, he simply glared at Harry with such a witheringly look that the boy couldn't do anything but obey, slipping out of the room as quietly as possibly, avoiding direct eye contact but watching his father none the less with such caution, one would believe he would attack him at any given moment.

When Harry was out of sight, he let out a frustrated sigh and stormed–because walking was too simple for someone like Severus Snape, he either stormed or glided– back to his study to prepare for a day out with his son–and a headache.

Meanwhile, Harry let out a grumble and sigh as he made his way to his room.

He always felt bummed on his birthday and he had no clue why. It just always–bothered him.

Like something was missing. Harry frowned. Actually...it always felt like something was missing from his life. He couldn't place it–he never could–but in a way, he just knew something was _wrong_ with his life. Like it just wasn't right.

Certainly, his life wasn't bad: his father could be a bit of a prick, even by his judgement (the man had made a second language from the word 'no') as he could be very strict, stubborn, and easy to piss off. But in the end, he was still a great father.

His school life was rather boring. The classes were far too easy, as he'd spent–upon his father's watchful eye–years beforehand studying to the point he was at a second's years, maybe even borderline third years level. Though while he was technically a brain, Harry never _really_ studied–any school books he read was for his pure enjoyment, as Harry had learned after his first year that he was simply gifted.

And he would have been cocky too but his father was rather adamant about 'being humble' and 'not looking like a _complete_ ass'.

He was popular he supposed, he didn't really have a set of 'friends' just tons of groups that he hung out with when he didn't want his privacy. He was 'everybody's friend', so to speak. And while for the most part, he respected his teachers, he did rather hate Cole–the man seemed to despise him for some reason (Harry began to suspected the whole 'embarrassing him in front of the visiting Headmaster of their sister school via correcting the man's every response with well versed answers of his own' had something to do about it though...) and was constantly trying to get him expelled.

And by all means, Harry was trying to help him. From magically stuffing the man into toilets and mooning the entire girl's bathroom when it was full, to sabotaging the man's final exam grades to make it look as though he favored a few prized students over everyone else that took his class, he'd tried it all.

And still, somehow, his father had managed to keep the stupid headmaster from expelling him, much to his and Cole's utter annoyance.

Harry frowned as he entered his room, pausing to take in the small mountain of gifts that had collected by the end of his bed, just catching a tawny owl flying into the window with a small package in it's talons, before he headed toward his closet to get a proper outfit.

There had to be _something_ he could do while they were out to...'encourage' his father to let him finally go to Hogwarts this year. Harry smirked to himself, a very simple plan forming in his head. Of course, his father would make him wear that damned glamour. His father was quite good at casting it–it'd taken Harry years to master how to completely dispel it.

In any case, he knew his father would make him wear the charm–and Harry had come to find that there had to be _some_ reason his father didn't want to him to seen in public without it and at the tender age of fifteen and just for the pure enjoyment of seeing his father explode in public–he reckoned it was time to find out.. Smirk widening, Harry pulled down a pair of black dress robes and black slacks.

Why the hell he didn't think of this before now, he'd never know...

* * *

Even through his haze of a sleep, he could here the footfalls approaching outside his room. A few moments later, he heard his door being slowly opened with a soft 'creak'. The excited whispers, a dog like laughter, someone telling Ron to shut up in a matter of fact tone.

Then–something that convinced the birthday boy that the entire group was tone deaf:

"_Happy Birthday to You!_

_Happy Birthday to You!_

_Happy Birth-day dear Ju-lie-aaaaaan!_

_Happy Birthday to YOU!_"

"Mmmmerrrrr..." he half yawned, half whined as he rolled over on his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head, trying desperately to shut them out. Good lord, was he not a morning person. Waking him up at any time before 1:00p.m. was an injustice and should be made illegal.

"Julian!" he heard his father tease in a sing song voice as someone pulled the pillow from his head. "Rise and shine sweetheart!" his godfather–Sirius–teased in a sickeningly sweet tone as he torn open one of his bedroom windows and let the stupid sunshine pour in–right on his face.

Julian squinted his eyes and hissed at the group, not really focusing on anyone in particular. "It buuuuuurns," he whispered harshly and he heard his father, along with his other godfather–Remus– laugh as a very large black dog leapt at him and pounced on top of him, making him 'oof!' and sit up, glaring at it.

Said dog wagged it's tail happily and panted, stuck out his tongue and licked the side of his face. "Sir-i-us!" he laughed, pushing the dog back from his face. The black dog circled his 'territory' for a second before finally laying down on top of his lap, Julian rolling his eyes and scratching behind his ears.

"Happy Birthday!" his mother smiled, coming over and kissing him on the cheek quickly before going over to his dresser to mess with something as Mrs. Weasley came over and engulfed him in a crushing hug. " Oh look at you: fifteen" she practically sobbed. "You're all growing up so fast!"

"Mom, you're crushin him!" Ron called and Mrs. Weasley loosened the hold but still didn't let Julian go exactly–though at least his face was turning back to normal (it had become cherry red in a matter of seconds) and his breathing was becoming even again.

He looked over to his red headed best friend giving him a apologetic smirk and he smiled back before once again, he was engulfed into a crushing hug as Mrs. Weasley began to ramble again.

As he became light headed, Julian took this time to ponder of his life.

He couldn't complain, really: he had two of the best parents in the world, if he could say so himself, as well as great godparents. He had a slew of friends, through he only really considered three as being truly close to him.

The first was Ronald Weasley, who'd he'd met while he was a baby. The shorted haired red head was a bit of a hot head and oblivious at times but he meant well: they'd been just about inseparable ever since, though even with Ron, who was just like a brother to him, the void that had always been there just didn't feel...right. Even still, Ron was a part of his life that he knew he would never be able to live without–at least until he beat that bastard at chess...

The next was Hermione Granger, who could be a bit pushy, though honestly, a brilliant and lovely girl. She was head over hills in love with Ron (he just knew she was, damn it), though she refused to admit it openly and Ron was far to blind to see it. (Ron could be a tad dense as well.) She always had a level head and tried to think everything through instead of jumping into things rashly and not thinking of consequences–though most of the times, she just ended up doing said rash things anyway–she was apart of their quad after all. Most could find her attitude more than annoying, but having Ronald and Elizabeth around, she was more then welcome.

Elizabeth Black. His cousin and daughter and Sirius and Remus (Lupin) Black..okay, she wasn't a blood relative but they saw each other as such since their father's saw themselves as brothers. He liked to think of her as bipolar: she was like a shift between her father Sirius and her 'father' Lupin: she could be short tempered and loud one minute or calm and quiet the next–though not much of the latter. Her personality was wild and reckless–though she knew the consequences of her actions long before hand and just chose to 'ignore' them. She was energetic and over all, a joy to be around–even though she was more or less the sole reason they were constantly in trouble with Flich and losing house points. And she did have this unnatural crush on Blaise, a Slytherin boy in their same year.

As he felt the tightened grip on him finally loosen (though he didn't here a word anyone was saying) he frowned slightly to himself at the thought of Slytherins before moving on with his thoughts.

He was captain of the Quidditch Team, he made 'great grades' (despite the fact everyone thought it was only because his parents and friends made up the majority of the professors–he worked **_hard_** for those Exceeding Expectations, damn it!), he was popular, rich though not Malfoy so, good looking (okay, this was debatable but he thought he was bloody sexy if he could say so himself...).

There wasn't too much in his life that wasn't perfect, other then his mother's side of the family, having far to much attention payed to him (but that couldn't helped–yet).

And then, there was Harry.

His twin. The missing part of what he needed to fill that empty void somewhere deep within.

Even as a young child, without his mother and father constantly hoping and praying for the return of their second son, he knew something was missing in his life. How couldn't he? Harry was practically a part of him: they had been inseparable up until the point of his abduction.

They'd had their own—thing. It was hard to explain (though the Weasley Twins understood it, naturally) but he felt...lost without Harry.

Certainly he was getting along well, what with his parents practically smothering him with love to make up for the absence. But in the end it just didn't matter: it didn't replace the aching he felt.

Though in a grim way, he was happy to know he wasn't alone. His parents had never given up hope of find Harry–they'd only finally stopped searching back in his eleventh year, much to his father's distress. He'd become an Auror, top class, in order to find Harry but in the end, much to his dismay, he'd never been able to succeed in finding his youngest son. Finally, after having a very long talk with his mother and the headmaster of his school on his eleventh birthday, James finally decided that he would join her at Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, though neither never stopped really 'searching'. Maybe it wasn't as obvious as before but he could tell every now and again, when one of them needed to 'go for a walk' or turn abruptly at the sight of untidy raven hair', what they were really doing.

And his entire first year he could tell they'd hoped against hope that Harry would have shown up at the school among the new students– only to be crushed.

But then, that's why he admired his parents so much. Despite it all, they'd always tried their damn hardest to smoother him with love and affection–maybe even more so _because_ of Harry's disappearance and their need to make sure they knew that he was important to them.

They'd tried giving him a normal life–as if his life would ever be normal but thinking about his little 'problem' as he called it, would only cause headaches and he wasn't in the mood for that as of yet, what with his body still trying to shake off the dizziness caused by Mrs. Weasley's motherly bear like embrace.

Julian was snapped out of his thoughts by an eruption of their singing to him yet again, his mother walking over to him from his dresser with a large cake, the candles flickering brightly, as if dancing to the song.

He squinted his eyes slightly in a vain attempt to see the cake clearly–he was still half sleepy despite being 'awake'. Seventeen candles.

Seventeen.

Of course: fifteen for him. One to grow on. And the other candle...the only one candle they used every single year, for every single cake–the emerald colored candle–belonged to Harry, for remembrance since he couldn't be with them.

He let them finish their song, gave a light smile before he blew.

"Whatcha waitin on?" he heard Elizabeth demand with a broad smile on her face. "Hurry up and blow! We don't have all day!"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What did you do to my cake Black."

She gasped over dramatically and placed a hand on her chest, looking at him as if he'd insulted her greatly. "**_Me_**! Do something to your _precious_ cake? What kind of a cousin do you think I would _be_ to ruin such a perfect day in such regard? Perish the thought dear cousin..._perish the thought_."

He rolled his eyes and glared at his cake suspiciously again before looking up at Hermione. "What did she do Mione."

The bushy haired girl shared a look with Elizabeth before glancing back at him and hunching. "I haven't a clue Julian."

"Yeah, can't you just buy that I'm just really _hungry_? Ever thought of _that_?" Elizabeth added, placing a hand loosely on her hip. "Some of us want to eat because their parents decided they didn't need breakfast when it's _your_ birthday."

He raised an eyebrow and Lupin gave her a look of mock insult. "If we kept feeding you, you'd never leave sweetheart. And we want you out of the house by your next birthday."

The room snickered and Elizabeth gave her father a mock pouty expression before folding her arms over her chest and placing her head on Sirius–now human– shoulder. "Daddy, 'mummy's' doing that 'get out of my house' thing again."

"How else will I be able to run around it naked?" he asked softly as if giving it heavy thought and she quickly took her head off his shoulder as he gave a barking laughing, the quad of teenagers, as well as Lily and Molly, looking over at him with odd looks.

"I'd prefer to keep my cake down after I eat it, thank you," Julian replied sarcastically and he got his hair ruffled in response as Lupin whispered to Sirius not so lowly "I don't mind you running around naked...among other things."

"Blow out the damn candles Juli," Elizabeth and Ron snapped loudly, trying to drown out that entire conversation, earning glares from the mothers in the room for using 'damn'.

Julian rolled his eyes before closing them and making the same exact wish he made every year–to be reunited with the lost part of his soul– he blew out every candle...

...only to glared up at Elizabeth in bored annoyance soon after with a cake splattered face while she along with the rest of room began to laugh at her little 'prank', vaguely hearing Ron pout that he'd wanted a piece of it

* * *

AN:  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave feedback if you wish to. Thanks a lot, more to come soon! 


	3. Chapter Two: Amusing Boredom Leads

**Author's Notes:**  
_Aw, thanks for reading guys! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story thus far (I was trying not to make it too boring before I could really dive in.) Slight, intended minor slash in this chapter, but nothing major. Enjoy!_

_**Lament of Innocence  
**_**Chapter Two:** _Amusing Boredom Leads to Unexpected Surprises_

This was exactly why he never left the house.

He had been here all of ten minutes and he was already pissed off–not to mention bored–to hell.

His dad had all but pinned him down to the ground to put that stupid glamour spell on him before he was whisked away to Diagon Alley. Once there, he was told they would be meeting with a family friend–even though Harry had never met them before–and he was to spend the day with their son, whom was the same age he was before they all took him to dinner in celebration of his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Harry, you get a play date," he's joked sarcastically. His father had glared daggers at him and warned him to 'play nice' with the teen, whom also happened to be his godson.

Harry had simply rolled his eyes and decided to play along. Besides, his 'simple' plan could be carried out easier this way.

However, when he met the blond, he couldn't help but be thunderstruck.

He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Pale skin with thin, finely manicured hands, lean yet just muscular enough that his frame seemed fragile and delicate, yet eloquent and strong. Golden hair that reached his shoulders. Sharp stormy gray eyes that pieced through any and all things they looked at. A cold, yet calm demeanor though is face remained expressionless.

Oh yes. Harry could play _nice_.

Or at least, he had been willing to the first five minutes he'd known him–or maybe it was lack of knowledge of the boy that made him bearable at the time.

They went through the introductions, the family had been revealed to be the Malfoy's, the elder looking exactly like his son, though with a colder demeanor and longer hair. His wife was a beautiful vixen with golden curled hair and an almost impish smirk that made her look seductive.

Their little dragon, an only child, had shaken his hand firmly, Harry noting the blond was studying him before he finally pulled his hand away. (Or rather, Harry raised an eyebrow, squeezed his hand, gave him a little smirk and wink with a slight and unnoticeable tug before the blond's eyes flashed with surprise for a brief moment before he ripped his hand away swiftly.)

So the parents went off to have their little conversations and catch up while dragon—or Draco–explained that they would head over to _The Leaky Cauldron _before properly showing him around Diagon Alley.

It had been there, after taking a both far from the prying eyes of the other curious wizards and witches that Harry came to realize three annoying facts about one Draco Malfoy:

1. He talked. Far too much. About stupid, insignificant things he couldn't give a shit about.  
2. He apparently, was straight. Maybe.  
3. Draco + Lucius (his father) Puppet + Puppet Master.

All things Harry was more than willing to try to change though...not right at this second.

He sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes in a slow, dramatic fashion, not surprised at all that Draco was so busy listening to himself talk that he hadn't noticed.

"...father was so displeased, that he–"

"And I'm sure children everywhere coward in fear and clung to their mother's girdles or dresses or whatever," Harry replied loudly, cutting the teen off as he stood to his feet abruptly and started to walk away from the surprised–and now irritated– aristocrat.

"Where are you–"

"To the bathroom. Don't get up, I can find it myself. Just sit there. And um...entertain the masses," Harry added with a slight hunch as he quickly made his way around a few tables and ducked into a room with a door labeled "Wizards".

Five minutes. That's all he needed. Thirty minutes. About an hour away from the rather annoyed drawl of the blond dragon and Harry would be able to survive the rest of the day, thinking of ways to spike his father's drink without him noticing so he could laugh at how ironic it was to poison a Potion's Master.

Harry looked around the room, realizing quickly that it was empty before waltzing into a bathroom stall near the end farthest form the exit before closing the swinging the door to block himself from any curious spectators should anyone happen to walk in before he could finish.

He took his glasses that he's snuck in his inner robe pocket out and put it on the top of the toilet tissue dispenser. His father had placed charm to correct his vision but he knew as soon as he dispelled the glamour charm, he would be back to his near sighted self.

He could only hope against hope that Draco wouldn't recognize him: after all, his new appearance made him look as though he had more of his father's features: the wispy, almost greasy like hair, coal eyes and hook nose, instead of his mother's. So once he looked back to normal, he was sure the blond wouldn't recognize him. No one would–except for his father. Who would burst a blood vessel as soon as he saw him out of that stupid charm. And thus, making his day completely before he was punished into oblivion.

He took a deep breath and stating the incantation, pointed his wand at himself and began the counter spell. Within three minutes, his emerald eyes could barley see his hand in front of him, his wild raven hair had returned, layered and all over the place and his nose was small and normal size again, his skin tone just a bit more tanned than it had previously been. (Though barely noticeable.)

He put his wand away and placed his Ben Franklin glasses over his eyes before slowly opening the door to his stall and walking over to the mirror over the sink to examine himself. He smirked. Perfect, he was completely back to normal, down to his smirk.

"Julian! There you are mate!" a voice called to him, almost sounding relieved. Harry snapped his head in the direction of the exit just in time to see another teen completely entering the room. He was tall, maybe six feet and a few inches, with short red hair, a face spotted with light freckles and sparking sapphire eyes that was studying him curiously as his face screwed up into confusion.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him as the boy frowned. "Hey...what'd you do to your hair? And your eyes?"

Then the red head smacked his forehead, letting a 'duh' look cross over his face before he shook his head in shame and rolling his eyes slightly. "That's right! You tried out some of Fred and George's 'Caramel Apples' earlier today. I knew they put something in them–they wouldn't let mum have one after all. Must be a side effect, right?"

"Uh...yeah." Harry replied, rolling his eyes slightly before walking past him and heading for the exit.

"Hey wait!" he called, grabbing his arms and causing Harry to glance back at him in irritation. "Where you goin?" the red head insisted, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and pointing toward the exit. "We gotta go! Mione and Liz are in the bookstore and I told them I'd only be gone for a second And we better hurry," he paused to role his eyes. "You know how Mione gets about books!"

Harry continued to study the red head. He was a bit on the lanky side. And he wore second hand clothing: a pair of faded jeans, dirty sneakers, and a plain white–or what he assumed was white at one time because now it was beige– t-shirt.

He looked rather simple– not very attractive though not ugly either. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, contemplating his next step. He defiantly wasn't attracted to him–not even remotely– but never the less, since the red head already seemed to think he was someone else, why not have a little a fun with him? He was bored after all and he needed something of interest to occupy his time before his father finally came hunting for him and seeing the charm broken, flip out in the middle of wherever they would be and scare every sane wizard or witch for miles.

"Julian? Anybody home?" the red head laughed, waving his hand in front of his face and Harry blinked out of his thoughts and gave him a sly–flirtatious–smirk. "What's your name again?"

The towering teen stared at him confused, not catching on to Harry's sudden demeanor change. "Ron. You know that."

"Ron– sil-ly me, of course I remember your name is Ron," Harry cooed as he sauntered over to the teen that was now glaring at him as if he were the craziest person he'd ever met. Harry stood on his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms around the boy's neck before he let his left hand play with his short hair.

"But I think I like WonWon better," he smirked seductively, bringing his face inches from Ron's, hiding his mirth as he caught blue eyes darting around the room as if looking for the nearest exit.

"Julian...are you alright mate?" he laughed nervously, trying to look anywhere but in Harry's face. "W-what are you playin at?"

Harry took the same hand that was playing with Ron's hair and put it to the side of his face, using his index finger to turn his face back toward him, the tip ghosting over his cheek before he began wrapping a strand of loose bang around it playfully.

"Wooon" he sang seductive and followed the notion with a slight giggle and the red-head's eyes went as wide as saucers as he tried to bring the red head's lips down on his own...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o **About twenty seconds later..**. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Won-Won wait!" Harry pouted trying as hard as he could not to break the act and burst into laughter as he sped after the sprinting red head who looked back at him over his shoulder , his eyes widening in slight fear before he ducked into a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts.

He had never seen anything bolt as fast as this guy had when he thought he was going to be pulled into a 'man kiss'. Ron, or 'Won' as he'd been calling him, had down right whimpered before pushing him back into the sink and bolted as fast as he could clear out of the bathroom, then tavern.

"Wooon!" he screamed at the top of lungs in desperation, not caring that he was causing a scene and gathering odd and startled looks–after all, if worse came to worse, this 'Julian' person would more than likely take the blame. "Woooon baby! Come baaaack!"

He threw open the doors to the bookstore and all but stormed in, his eyes darting around quickly trying to spot something 'tall' with a mop of scruffy red hair on top of it's head.

"**_Woooon_**..." he whispered in a playful tone as he began to look around the store, a predatory smirk playing over his lips. "You're too tall to be playing hide n seek Wooon."

He saw a flicker of red sink low and smirking, he waltzed over in that general direction, ducking behind a bookshelf close by once he realized the boy wasn't alone.

"...and he tried to kiss me!" He heard Ron's desperate–and slightly disgusted voice whisper. 'I was about to kiss _him_ and he's the one complaining,' Harry thought to himself with a frown as he slowly slide a thin book out of it's spot on the shelf and peered though the hole it created to the other side, seeing Ron standing there, with two girls he didn't recognize.

"Oh Ron, are you absolutely sure?" a girl with chestnut bushy hair and a arm load of books asked him with a skeptical glance before going back to browse the bookcase on the other side of the trio.

"Why yes Hermione, I am absolutely sure when my _best mate_ tries to **kiss** me!" Ron snapped angrily and the second girl, one with raven black hair that he wasn't sure what it was doing, pulled herself away from the bookshelf Harry was peering though to put an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Aww. Ron's finally got himself a boyfriend! And with my whittle cousin no less! And here I thought you'd stay dateless forever."

"It's **_not_** funny," Ron snapped, pulling back from her and bumping hard into the bookcase, making it connect with Harry's nose and thus, making him step back and mutter a curse. Unbeknownst to him, all three teenagers heard him and the raven haired girl, noticing the missing book hole, peered through it.

"Hey, there's Juli," she replied, pulling back enough so she could point down at him and Harry looked up in time to see her hand disappear, followed by three sets of footfalls that were advancing on him.

"Great," he muttered, still touching his nose just as the trio appeared in front if him. He gave them a curt nod, finally releasing his nose when he realized it wasn't bleeding.

The trio stared at him, Ron hiding behind both of them, the raven haired girl glancing over his appearance looking mildly interested while the bushy haired girl frowned at him, her eyes trained upward.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked curiously.

"What happened to **_your_** hair?" he countered bluntly and she looked a little startled by his response and tone.

"Hey mate, what's your problem?" Ron snapped, coming out of his frightened state and Harry instantly pretended to flinch and look ashamed.

"I'm sowwy Won-Won," he sighed as he took the few strides needed to be right next to the boy, passing between the two girls before snaking his arms around Ron's waist and rested his head on his now stiff shoulder. "I got my hair done for you and when she made fun of it–"

"I was _not_ making fun of your hair Julian, I was_ simply_ inquiring–wait," she took a moment to properly look at the situation, Ron glancing over at her then down at Julian with a '**_Help me!_**' look plastered on his face while the raven haired boy glanced over at her, frowning. "Julian–what are you doing? With _Ron_?"

"Cat-fight," the raven haired girl coughed, looking more than amused as she leaned back on the bookcase Harry had been peering through.

Harry pretended to glare daggers at her before wrapping his arms tighter around Ron. "Why do _you_ want to know? What business is it of _yours_?"

"Yeah Hermione, what business is it of _yours_?" the raven haired girl teased with a knowing grin and the bushy haired girl shot her a look before glaring back at him. "I was simply curious is all! You certainly didn't like Ron–in this manner– this _morning!_"

"How do _you_ know that Hermi–hemi–girl with strange bushy hair!" he snapped immaturely, cursing her silently for having a name he couldn't pronounce as of yet.

Well whatever she was about to say faded from her lips as instead, she took the time to study him further with a quizzical frown, taking a few steps closer to him, her eyes narrowing as she studied his face closely first, then his wardrobe.

Harry faked an annoyed grimace and buried his face in Ron's shoulder. "Make her stop Wonny!"

The red head sighed and looked down at the bushy haired girl. "Give it a rest Mion–**wait**! Get off of me!"

He pushed him a back but not successfully completely off. But Harry let him go nonetheless and stomped his foot and glared at Ron in mock hurt.

"Ronald!" he snapped, remembering his full name that the bushy haired girl had called him. "You promised you would acknowledge me in _public_! Did you just say all those things to get in my **_bed_**!"

Even if he didn't know the people, the expressions were priceless. Hermiowhatever had snapped her head up to glare at Ron in pure shock, her eyes wide and ablaze as the red head's mouth flew open so wide that a thousands flies could come in. Meanwhile, the raven haired girl was sliding down the bookcase in a fit of full blown laughter that had her face turning red.

"Julian, I never–Mione! He's lying! We're not–!"

"Is this the whore you're trading me for," Harry snapped melodramatically, pulling away from Ron finally and glaring at Hermione. "What does she have that I don't _Ronald_!"

"**_Breast_**!" the red head snapped before both glared at him for his bluntness but Ron glared at Harry. "And we _never_ went out! What the hell is _wrong_ with you mate? What the**_ hell _**did George put in those damn apples!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but instead , looked past them to see an approaching blond he hoped he wouldn't run across until dinner. He knew he said he only needed a two hours, but he was having a far more pleasant time without him...

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his little followers," Draco Malfoy sneered, looking from person to person before finally letting his gaze rest on him.

"Bugger off Malfoy, we're not in the mood," Ron snapped angrily at him.

"You tell him Won-won," Harry beamed and Ron glared down at him while Harry simple gushed and clung to his arm.

Malfoy paused to look at the scene for a brief moment before scuffing, a nasty smirk forming on his lips. "So, kissing up to the Potters finally benefitted you, eh Weasel?"

"Shut your face, ferret," Ron snarled but Draco didn't look phased in the very least and turned his attention to Harry. "I would have thought you'd have better taste Potter," he sneered and Harry silently agreed that he did. "But then again, the notion is a bit ridiculous, what with you always soiling yourself with dirty weasels, mudbloods and mangy mutts."

"Watch your _mouth_ Malfoy," the raven haired girl snapped coldly, already back on her feet and no longer finding the situation funny. "'Mangy Mutts' _bite_."

Draco looked a little unnerved but the look smoothed over into cold indifference as he took the opportunity to sneer at him and Ron again. "I don't have time to watch this disgusting display. I have more _important_ people to find."

Harry groaned inwardly. It was great Draco didn't realize who he was (he'd probably threaten to ' Tell father about this...') but it annoyed him slightly that he was searching for him since he ditched him in the tavern.

"Though sad isn't it Granger?" Draco questioned, giving the bushy haired girl a side glance of ridicule and breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're not even good enough for Weasel."

Harry felt a teeny-tiny pang of guilt as he saw the hurt flash in the girl's eyes–he was after all, just having fun– before it melted into anger as the blond teen smirked at the lot of them before rolling his eyes and turning on his heel to waltz off and continue his search, the raven haired girl growling and swiping her hand at him as if she would scratch him, making Draco nearly jump out of his skin before he all but sprinted away from her, causing her to smile smugly while she flexed her fingers.

Harry frowned inwardly and decided to find out what that was all about later.

"Oh..._Julian_," Hermione called sarcastically, inches away from Harry now as she glared angrily at him and Harry found himself loosening his hold on Ron's arm in favor of backing away slightly–and right into the raven haired girl who was glaring down at him.

"So Juli," the raven haired girl added, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest and Harry raised an eyebrow. Are they trying–_trying_ being that key word–to intimidate him now?

"Have you seen where my mum went? She was with you last after all. And what happened to you getting your racing broom for this year?" she asked causally.

Harry adverted his eyes and stood up straight, glaring slightly at Hermione in a 'back up' fashion, the girl simply shifting the books she was holding in her arms as she continued to glare at him, Ron simply staring at him with slight confusion and irritation. It was a funny look on the red head honestly.

"Well maybe I didn't want the stupid racing broom," he replied matter of factly. Then he looked at the raven haired girl. "And how should I know where she went? For all I know you mum–"

"**_Ha_**!" the raven haired girl shouted, pointing at him and startling both Hermione and Ron. "You're _not_ Julian! He–and embarrassing enough Uncle James– practically begged Aunt Lily to let he get a new broom for this Quidditch season and my _mum_ is a '**_he_**' not a '_she_'!"

It became silent for a second and Harry blinked at her. "Yeah _that's_ something you want to shout to the heavens: my _mother's_ a **_guy_**!"

She glared at him. "My 'mum' is the best '_mum_' in the world and if you insult my 'mum' one more time–"

"I insulted her–er–him as much as I said I was this Julian guy he keeps accusing me of," Harry replied matter of factly, pointing in Ron's direction with his thumb and Ron's mouth flew up as he pointed back at him with his index finger but Harry cut him off before he could begin. "I never once **_said_** I was Julian. _You_ said I was Julian. I was just goofing around cause you know–boredom."

He let a false bright smile form on his lips at the red head's dumbfounded look before he stuck his right hand in his pocket and waltzed away, giving a curt nod a the raven haired girl before giving Hermione a little finger wave. "See ya bushy."

"**_Hermione_**! My name is Her-mi-o-ne!" she snapped angrily, dropping her books and glarind down at them, let out a frustrated sigh as she bent down to pick them up, pausing to glare down the aisle at his retreating form disappearing behind the bookcase to their left.

"And my name is Jul-i-en!" a short haired raven boy screamed right in Ron's ear, making him jump slightly as he came to stand right by his the raven haired girl, a smile plastered on his face and his new racing broom wrapped and slung over his right shoulder. They all glared at him and his smile immediately faltered into that of confusion.

"Erm...what?"

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Nightfall:** In London Fog's Fine Steak Restaurant o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Guys! Look!"

The quad looked up in time to see someone heading for what looked like the restroom, his raven ponytail swaying from side to side with each step he took.

"Do you think that's him?" Elizabeth murmured lowly so that the rest of the table–which was comprised of their family save Hermione's and a few missing Weasleys–couldn't hear her.

After telling Julian about the occurrence, they had come up with four different theories about the strange 'Julian' they'd seen:

**Elizabeth's Theory:** That Julian was playing a prank with them, though he'd insisted for an hour he had nothing to do with the look alike that hit on Ron.

**Hermione's Theory: **That someone had gotten a lock of Julian's hair and tried to pretend he was him, via Polyjuice Potion, and messed the potion up as it didn't get all of his features right. (And they had no idea how to act like Julian either.)

**Ron's Theory:** This Julian was from another dimension where the two of them were some kind of couple and had gotten confused because nothing ELSE could explain the weirdness of having a guy, let alone, his best mate hit on him. (Though Lizzy joked it must have been weird for anyone to hit on him and Julian had slapped him over the head while Hermione berated him for having such a 'silly' idea.)

And finally **Julian's Theory** was that maybe–just maybe–they boy had been Harry. Though why the hell he had a thing for Ron was far beyond him. (One he didn't want to explore.)

In the end, they had decided that they would keep a look out for the boy for there remainder of the trip but until now, as they waited along with everyone else for their main course, they hadn't seen anyone that looked remotely like him..

"He's not wearing glasses," Hermione pointed out in a whisper.

"And his hair doesn't look as unkept either," Julian frowned as Ron got to his feet, ignoring the glare his mother gave him for scrapping the chair against the wooden floor. "Well mate, there is only one way to find out, right? I'll go follow him and if he's the one, I'll bring him back to the table."

"Try not to make out with him on the way," Fred and George finally teased in unison as they both had been listening in on the otherwise private conversation.

Ron glared at them as he began to walk away. "Shut up."

"Ronald!" his mother frowned in disapproval. "Don't tell your brother's to shut up. And where are you going?"

"I'll be a minute mum!" Ron replied, giving a small wave and smile as he kept going. "I need to go to the loo!"

The table watched him suddenly go into a jog and as quickly as he could without sprinting, went into the bathroom.

James looked over at Molly and Arthur. "Guess he really had to go."

Molly sighed. "I suppose. But then Ron has always been in a hurry."

" Unless he's eating," Fred smirked.

"Or sleeping." George finished with a smirk of his own.

"Or when he's hanging around Her-mi-o-_ne_," Ginny teased, poking the bushy hair girl on the side as she blushed, giving a shy smile and hid behind her menu.

"The kids are growing up so fast," Lily smiled, looking at Molly who nodded agreeing before smiling and clasping her hands together. "Soon my little Ronald will be all grown up and before Arthur or I know it, he'll be married and have his own little Weasley's running around."

At this point, everyone save Molly and Lily (though Lupin not so obviously) looked directly at Hermione and this caused a few of them to snort in their laughter while Hermione decided it would be a great time to try and sink underneath the table. Feeling a little sympathy for her, Lupin finally spoke up, turning his attention to Mrs. Weasely. "I don't think Ron's quite ready to settle down, if at all, find a girlfriend. He may be interested in anyone."

Mrs. Weasley, never missing a beat, shook her head. "My Ronald can be a little oblivious sometimes but Hermione's such a smart girl. I'm sure she can get him to see things clearly sooner or later."

This time nearly the entire table erupted into laughter while Hermione tried in vain to shrink out of sight before shooting up and pointing, looking far to relieved. "Look! Ron's coming back!"

The entire table looked up to see the red head coming their way–or rather storming his way–back toward them only he was dragging someone behind him.

"Where the fuck are doing?" they could hear the raven haired boy snap loudly but Ron refused to hear any of it as he dragged him behind him, heading toward the large table in the corner. As they got closer, they could see the boy's hair was long and indeed shaggy but his face was hidden by the fact he had his head down just enough for the side of his hair and his bangs to cover it.

But he must have been the right boy because Ron had brought him along. But then again–this was the same Ron that thought his best mate was hitting on him after knowing him for fifteen years.

"Are they holding_ hands_," George smirked to Fred and said twin raised an eyebrow as they continued to watch, Hermione shooting them a disapproving glare before turning her own attention back to the approaching pair.

" I certainly hope it's the right one, I'd hate to think your boyfriend dragged some perfect stranger out of the loo just to prove _your_ point," Elizabeth muttered to Hermione and at this, the bushy haired girl looked up and frowned. "Me either. Though it's nice to have Ron's stubborn streak on my side for once. "

"So he IS your boyfriend then?" Julian teased and she flushed pink before snapping her head in his direction. "I _never_ said that!"

"But alas, you didn't deny it," Julian teased with a hopeless sigh.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by the angry fuss of Molly Weasley. "Ron!" she cried as she stood, loud enough to get a few stares and causing Arthur, James and Sirius to pretend like they just weren't sitting there. "Put that boy back this_ instant!_"

"But mum, I had to bring him over for Elizabeth!" Ron all but whined and Lupin immediately sent his daughter a disapproving glare while Sirius raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She then gave nothing in particular a side glance while she yawned out, "And you're welcome to leave me out of this _Won-Won_."

He shook his head. " Not just Liz–but me and Mione and Juli as well."

"'Juli'," the raven haired boy scuffed. Ron glared over at him but turned his attention quickly back to his mother.

"He's here to prove that I'm not crazy," he continued with an almost pleading look and said raven haired boy looked up at him, though his hair was still hiding his face. "So pulling me away from a urinal _while_ I'm peeing just to drag me over to a table full of people I don't know proves you're **_not _**crazy?"

Ron cut his eyes at him and glared before turning back to the table. (Though his ears were pink.) "We had to prove we found this guy that looked like a guy we know and now I can prove it!"

"You're sounding saner all the time," the raven haired boy sighed sarcastically trying to pull his arm away lightly only to have it roughly pulled by Ron. He looked up at Ron. "You're so forceful Wonny. You missed me– didn't you?"

"It seems Ron found him," Hermione scowled as the boy snickered while Ron quickly released his arm, then thinking better of it, took hold of sleeve of his shirt instead as tightly as he could.

"Ron, will you take him back where you found him already before his parents wonder if he fell in the toilet?" Auther sighed and the raven haired boy slowly looked the his way but his hair still obscuring any view of his face properly.

"So he normally kidnaps and/or meets people at the restroom. Well that _certainly_ explains things," he muttered softly as if discovering something and Ron yanked his arm roughly.

"Watch it," the red head warned and the raven haired boy smirked. "Again with the forceful behavior WonWin?" And Ron jumped back, letting him go instantly while the boy snickered. "You're so easy to tease it should be a sin."

"Will you _knock_ that off!" Ron snapped before his mother gently pushed him out of her way causing him to whine and back up further as she nudged the raven haired boy further away from Ron softly.

"Sorry about that dear," she replied, glaring at Ron who was rubbing his arm before looking back at the strange boy. "He can be rash."

"So I noticed," he replied sarcastically. "Though it might have been my fault; when a stranger grabs me while I'm in the middle of using the bathroom, I just get a little startled."

He took a small step back to get her to leave his clothes along but Molly didn't seem to notice–or care–as she took a step forward and still fixed them to her liking. "I"m sorry about that dear, though I don't know why he went and grabbed you."

"Maybe he was aiming for something else," Fred and George teased in unison and Elizabeth snorted while Ron turned red and began to ramble a curse at them.

"Here, let's fix those bangs of yours," Molly replied even though she was already pushing his hair back behind his ears, ignoring her son.

Then everyone that wasn't paying attention looked up when she gave a startled cry and jumped back slightly, in turn making the teen leap a little backwards at her sudden movement and louder tone.

"What?" he replied with wide eyes.

But nobody said a word. Lily and James had gotten to their feet, gawking at him as if they were muggles that had seen ghost, Sirius staring at him with his mouth hung wide open, his face completely in shock with a single eyebrow raised, Lupin looked just as shocked though shot worried glances at James and Lily while Arthur looked as though he didn't know what he should be doing.

" He could be his twin,"Fred began, not so quietly to George as they studied the boy, then looked over at Julian who looked as though he'd just seen something straight out of Knockturn Alley. " Good deduction brother dear, save the longer hair and eyes and such–wonder what he sees in our Ronnikins– but do you think he's _really **him**_?"

"Only one way to find out," Elizabeth cut in hooping to her feet as she pulled a small comb from her father's back pocket as she passed by him and without warning, she tried racking it through his hair–before getting halfway through and having the comb break in half, a few of the teeth flying all over the place.

The small group stood stunned while she smiled, content, tossing the other half over her shoulder, ignoring Julian's "Ow!" "Yep. He's a Potter all right. "

He cut her a bewildered look as Lily and James made there way around the table closer to him.

"Gracious," Molly gasped, absently reaching to touch his hair, then his shirt as if she didn't believe he was standing there while Sirius pointed to Elizabeth's seat to tell her to sit down (which she complied with) as he tilted his head to the side slightly to get a better look at him.

As Lily took a few timid steps forward toward him, Molly finally stepping back and out of the way, leaving the red haired woman and her husband in clear view to study him closely. Then Lily sniffled, clamping her hands over her mouth before she pressed them together and put them down slowly.

"...Harry?" she called to him softly, her eyes tears falling down her cheeks still studying the boy with awe and hope.

The raven haired boy frowned at her, puzzled then slowly nodded. "Yeah...my name IS Harry...but how do you–"

But Lily caught him off as she erupted into a full sob–one that made her eyes shine as she tried her best to smile at him before she took the few short steps over to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace. "My baby...my little Harry," she sobbed happily.

He froze, his eyes darting around slightly as she continued to embrace him in a strong, motherly fashion before finally pulling away from him, wiping a few tears away from her eyes, laughing softly and hugging him again.

"Um..." he called softly, looking over at her as best he could in concern in the embrace but Lily barely noticed as again pulled out of her embrace just enough to brush a few stands of bang out of his eyes and take a good look at his face again. She smiled brightly at him as she continued to sob. "Where have–how have–are you–" She turned around to look over at her husband. "James! Harry! He's–look!"

She finally let him go and Harry only had a brief second to look–and breath–before James took him into his arms, hugging him tightly as Lily took a few steps back to give them enough room, James closing his eyes to fight back the urge to cry like his wife had.

Fifteen years. He had waited fifteen long years for this moment–to finally be to hold the son he'd lost so long ago in his arms again. To know that his son was alright–_alive_. There couldn't possibly be a better feeling then one a parent had for their children.

"My boy," he whispered finally before pulling back with a toothy smile, his hands on either of Harry's shoulders while he got a good look at him. "I can't believe it. My son–"

"Get your _hands _of off **_my_** son," a cold voice sneered and everyone looked up to see Severus Snape glaring at the lot of them in disgust, his arms folded over his chest while Lucius Malfoy stood right behind him, his cold gray eyes glaring dangerously at James.  
_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Author's Notes:**  
_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I haven't decided exactly what James will do in the next chapter, though I've got a list. XD Won't say too much else because I have a bad habit of giving away plots. :sobs: Thank you so very much for reading and please leave feedback if you wish! Happy reading!_


	4. Chapter Three: Family Ties and Meddling

**A/N:  
**_Lang. in this chapter but otherwise, nothing major. Please enjoy!  
_  
**_Lament of Innocence  
_Chapter Three:** _Family Ties and Meddling Old Fools_

"_Get your hands of off **my** son," a cold voice sneered and everyone looked up to see Severus Snape glaring at the lot of them in disgust, his arms folded over his chest while Lucius Malfoy stood right behind him, his cold gray eyes glaring dangerously at James._

It was like everything froze in time as soon as those words fell from his lips. Nobody moved. No one seemed to breath. Until James tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder while he stood up slowly, his chocolate colored eyes fixing in a bitter cold gaze.

"You greasy haired little bastard," he snarled in a such a soft voice, it was actually creepy. "It was _you_!"

"James, calm down," Lily began, trying to rub little circles in his back but he didn't seem to want to listen to her, pulling away from her softly while he moved Harry to the side and out of the way, Sirius taking a step forward as if to protect him, making Harry look up at him with the confusion he felt.

"Wait," Harry began, trying to catch someone's attention. "What the hell is going–"

"You stole him, _didn't_ you?" James accused, seething with anger as he chocolate eyes narrowed in hatred. "You impotent bastard! Couldn't have a son of **_your_** own so you stole **_my_** kid!"

Snape had never been more so pissed off at the imbecile before him, his charcoal eyes lit up with anger as he glared at James with an equal amount of outrage and hatred. "How _dare_ you! Do not blame your lack of carelessness and judgement over your own so-called family on me! I did not steal your son, I gave him a better life!"

Harry looked as though his heart had stopped as his eyes widened in disbelief. What was his father _saying_?

"Gave him a better–a _mouse_ would have a better life with a hungry cat than anything living with you Snivellus!" James retorted. "Hate me that much do you, to take him? What were you planning on, hmm? Giving him over to the Dark Lord whenever you were out of his good graces so he could use him on Julian? On us?"

Snape's eyes darkened further as they became so narrowed it was hard to tell he even had them open any longer.

"I would never hand over my son–"

"He. Is. _Not_. Your. **_Son_**!" James screamed so loudly that anyone that wasn't paying attention, most certainly was now.

"James, please," Molly called, coming closer to the small group as Lily tried in vain plead and he pull him away from Snape, afraid he might do something regrettable.

"He is_ not _your son, he will _never_ be your son, and if you so much as look at my kid again under any circumstances–no–fuck that. I'm still going to kill you because you stole him in the first place!" James spat, pulling away from Lily again and down right ignoring Molly.

"No one's killing anyone, calm down" the sandy haired Lupin intervened, coming over to stand slightly behind Sirius. "This is all some big misunderstanding that just needs to be sorted out. So if everyone will just calm down–"

"Calm down? I don't need to calm down!" James yelled at him and Molly turned around to look at Fred and George, mouthing _'Get Dumbledore!' _to them, both twins standing up with a start and heading away from the table. On the way, Fred tapped Hermione on the shoulder and motioned for her to come with them. Frowning in bewilderment, the bushy haired girl followed immediately while the rest of the teenagers watched the on going skeptical like everyone else in the restaurant.

"There's nothing to sort Lupin, it's simple!" James continued. "Snivellus is a sorrier excuse for a failed wizard than we thought and resorts to stealing other people's children when he can't produce any of his own. He's that bitter–that _hateful_–that he would rather watch decent people in agony and pain over losing their child, their brother! Just to please his own sick fancy!"

"You call raising children–excuse me–having children, let's start there," Lucius Malfoy began, sneering at the spectacled man as he took a step forward. "You call having children with a filthy little mudblood decent? You should be bowing down and thanking Severus for taking the little bastard in."

Harry shot his head in his direction and opened his mouth to insult him but Lily beat him to it, glaring at Lucius as if he was lower than dirt. "Don't you dare insult my child with your fowl tongue, Malfoy!"

"You're out of line Lucius," Snape snapped in agreement. "Do not associate my son with these people and do not ever call him a bastard–no matter what his parentage or bloodline is–again in presence."

Lucius inclined his head to him, though he ignored Lily's little outburst. "Duly noted old friend. My apologies. " He paused to look at Harry, still giving him a rather distasteful look. "He may not be your own biologically, but you did save him the disgrace of being raised by such incompetence, let alone his exposure to useless mugglelovers and disgusting mutts with their werewolves and their half breeds. It's a good start."

"What you'd just say?" Sirius barked angrily, launching forward with Lupin catching him by the arm and pulling him back to restrain him. "You dare insult my kid and my husband when you're nothing more than a slimy, evil, bigot? You don't deserve to be near mankind, let alone judge it!"

"Spoken like a true mangy dog," Mr. Malfoy drawled.

"Spoken like someone who really wants my dad to kick their–"

"Elizabeth!" the Lupin, Lily and Molly called to her in unison. Mr. Malfoy didn't look phased. "Please. I except as much from the likes of you and your offspring Black. Your stupidity and lack of class never cease to amaze me." Then he turned his attention back to James and Lily.

"No matter the circumstances or nature of him acquiring your son, you and I both know that after so many years of parental neglect–"

"Neglect!" Lily shouted outraged and Lucius focused all his attention on her, giving him a nasty smirk. "Let's be honest mudblood–"

"Stop calling her a 'mudblood'," Harry snapped angrily, grabbing everyone's attention. He didn't care if the woman really was his mother or not, he simply strongly disapproved of anyone insulting someone around him in such a manner.

Lucius gave the teen another distasteful look but chose, for Snape's benefit, not to speak his thoughts and instead, continue with his current conversation topic and return his attention back to Lily, who was looking down at Harry with a faint smile on her face before glaring back up at Lucius.

"Severus did not 'steal' your son–you can't steal something when it's abandoned." He paused to look over at Julian, who was glaring back at the man hatefully.

"You've spent so much time spoiling this so-called 'savior' to the wizarding world, I find it amazing you even noticed the boy was gone, let alone having any nerve to call the child 'kidnaped'."

At that moment, James brandished his wand and there was an outcry from the group as Lily and Molly tried to stop him from cursing Malfoy, who in turn had already pulled out his wand with Snape while Sirius was pointing his own wand at him. Even the seemingly level headed Lupin and Arthur Weasley was screaming and shouting now while they tried to get everyone to put their wands away and simply calm down.

The teenagers watched the entire scene with amazement, Harry flinching at so many voices screaming right in his ears as well as so many wands being pointed and he seemed to be in the way of at least three of them.

Countless people, diners and workers of the restaurant alike, had all but crowded around to watch the spectacle as a small group of people pushed their way through them.

"Silence!" a voice boomed finally and everyone paused and turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there looking at them all in disapproval, with the Weasley twins and Hermione right on his heels. "This is not the time, nor the place for such a discussion! I also

gesture that all of you gentlemen put your wands away!"

He glared at each of the four man, watching them intently as one by one, they all finally lowered their wands though no one actually put it away and out of sight.

Give a slight shake of his head as he glared from man to man, he finally turned his attention to Harry, his eyes widening for a brief moment before inclining his head to look over at Severus in disapproval before clearing his throat. " I believe this matter needs to be explained in the proper manner before we resort to foul language and curse throwing."

James shook his head, using his wand to point at Snape who in turn, taking the motion as a threat, pointed his back. "I want this bastard _under_ Azkaban!"

"I said no cussing professor" Dumbledore stated calmly and James looked annoyed before he continued. "I want Snivellus arrested for kidnaping Harry!"

Snape tightened his hold on his wand as if he were ready to strike. "I did not–"

"There is no need to explain yourself Severus," Dumbledore assured him, putting his hands up. James looked over at him startled, then outraged and opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore put up his hand up again. "I shall explain everything. All the parties involved, please, follow me to the Potter's home. And put your wand _away_!"

Everyone waited as James and Snape had a stand off, neither making a move to put their wands again until finally, James lowered his first, Snape only following suit after he was positive he wasn't being tricked. At this, the small group began to disperse, Lupin forcing Sirius to return to his seat while Arthur motioned for Fred and the others to sit back at the table now, as they had been standing off to the side out of the way.

James took a few steps backwards from the two men standing in front of him, touching Harry's arm to get his attention. Harry snapped back into attention, glaring at him as if he had two heads. James tried gave him a half hearted sheepish smile but said nothing while Snape glared daggers at the shaggy haired man though too, said nothing.

Lily began to fret to Mrs. Weasley but she would here none of it.

"Go ahead dear, everything will be fine. We'll just stay here and finish the meal," Mrs. Weasley assured Lily as she patted her hand with a confident smile and Lucius snorted. "And what will you order? _Water?_ You can't afford a crust of bread on the menu."

Arthur moved to open his mouth but Dumbledore beat him to it, turning to stare curiously at Mr. Malfoy. "They'll be putting it on my tab, so there's no need to worry of their consumption. But it is kind of you."

Lucius sneered at Dumbledore who simply smiled kindly at him before the blond aristocrat stormed away to inform his family of the news–or at least, what they weren't already aware of.

Ron looked between his mother ushering Lily to go over to Harry before she looked up at Julian and waved him to come over to his mother, the raven haired boy looking back at his friends. Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile and Hermione waved her hands in a 'shooing' motion before the boy finally got up and walked over to Mrs. Weasely, cutting his eyes to look over at Dumbledore as he tried (and looking a just a tad agitated) to calm down James and Severus who had begun to bicker as softly as they could to one another, complete with James pointing his finger inches away from the man's large nose as he got in his face and Snape growling some sort of threat at him.

"Does this mean we can come?" Ron asked causing Hermione and Ginny to roll their eyes as Elizabeth smacked him very over the head., making him wince. "Course you can't go! Julian and I will have to tell you what happened."

"No, you most certainly will not," Lupin replied softly, appearing behind her and making her jump a little. "Because we're not going. We're staying here at the restaurant with the Weasleys."

"Why?" both Elizabeth and Sirius cried at once and Lupin sighed, rolling his eyes at both of them.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore called finally, completely cutting off James and Severus bickering when they resorted to flat out name calling. He walked between the pair and Lily followed, putting either hand on Harry and Julian's shoulder before guiding them out of the restaurant, giving them both reassuring smiles.

Both boys stole glances at one another as their father's followed, the entire group ignoring the soft murmurs and curious looks of the other witches and wizards dining in the restaurant as they left.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Harry glanced around the living room when he was lead inside the large, two story home. Even from the outside, he could tell the house would be cozy and welcoming: the grassy was all springy and perfectly cut. A beautiful flowerbed lined the house like a moat and there was even a white picket fence.

He looked up at the fireplace and was assaulted by arsenal of pictures, both moving and none moving as he paused to look at all of them while the other occupants of the room found seats and Lily went to go get everyone refreshments.

He saw a wedding picture with his would be parents and the raven haired man from the restaurant. A moving picture of his parents by a fountain, both looking extremely happy as James simply twirled his wife around and they laughed.

Then he saw pictures of himself–or the other boy, Julian. Pictures from when he was a younger boy to his age now, with his friends, the bushy haired girl named Hemine or whatever her name was, and Ron, the raven haired girl he learned was Elizabeth, the latter giving him a noogie as she beamed at the camera.

Then there was a single picture that caught his attention. It very large picture in the move, though this one didn't move. It had Lily and James in it, each holding a single child that looked very identical to one another, a green eyed boy in James arms while the brown eyed baby was in Lily's.

Harry lifted the picture off the mantle and studied it closely. It was a moving picture, with Lily rocking the child in her arms when he began to cry softly while James began to do the same to the child his arms, making silly faces at him to make him laugh before both parents looked up at each other with mischievous smiles and began to sing–off key– to both of them as they raised each child up in a standing position on their lap, both babies laughing now.

Harry couldn't help the light smile that crossed over his lips.

"Harry?" the older man, Albus Dumbledore, called out to him softly and snapping out of his fleeting thoughts, glanced over at him. He'd met the man only a few times when he came to visit his father–he was the only person he knew of other than his parents that ever saw him without his glamour charm until today though why he'd never thought of that briefly entered his mind as he placed the picture back carefully down on the mantle.

He made his way over to a small couch, taking a seat to the right of Julian, with his 'father'

Severus Snape standing over to the right of him, not bothering to sit. James and Lily sat on the love seat just to the left of them while Dumbledore sat in the recliner in front of them all, drumming his fingers together just under his chin, looking from person to person, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

He turned his complete attention to Harry finally, who only stared back with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"I do believe you are owed quite the explanation," he smiled toward him before he turned his attention back to everyone present in the room. "As well do you all, with the exception of Severus and myself. Let me begin by saying: Severus is as much as an innocent bystander as anyone else in this room."

James snorted loudly in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the head master skeptically. Lily on the other hand, seemed to be more willing to be open to Snape's innocence while both Harry and Julian looked genuinely interested in the information now.

"Severus in fact, did not kidnap your son," Dumbledore continued and James decided he was through listening. "Headmaster, he has my son that was stolen from his crib in the hospital over fifteen years ago–"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am afraid, you are incorrect in your assumptions James."

"As always," Snape snapped sarcastically and James glared at him, opening his mouth to retort but Lily touched his shoulders and Dumbledore gave him a pointed look so the shaggy haired man became quite.

"Severus in fact, did not steal Harry away from the hospital. That was, in fact, done by a few of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, bent on a way to resurrect the now ever present Dark Lord."

Harry frowned. Why the hell would someone need him to help the Dark Lord?

"Severus, along with myself, found Harry in their presence and freed him from their grasp. However, upon this finding, I realized that your son was in grave danger and thus, was no longer safe as were the rest of you."

Dumbledore adverted his eyes for a moment, as if deeply considering something before giving a heavy sigh, he finally continued. "I am the one that told Severus to take Harry."

If a rat were to piss on cotton, Harry was sure he would be able to hear it because the room had become that deathly quiet. He himself, made no move to speak a word as he was in deep turmoil. He understood and yet, his mind was processing the information slowly, as he'd been trying to live in ignorant bliss for the past half of hour.

These people truly were his parents–not the man or woman he'd knew to be them since as far back as he could remember. He looked over at James and Lily, who at this point were glaring at the old man in utter shock (Though he saw a mixture of horror on James face and he wasn't sure if it was from the revelation or the fact that Snape had nothing to do with it or at least, not as much as he thought he would have.) He couldn't even remember them–he probably had been too young to, but Harry felt like he should at least remember something about them. It just couldn't be true.

But as he studied them throughly, he knew the old man wasn't lying and everything simple fell into place. He had the same startling emerald eyes and his father's shaggy, unkempt hair. He obviously got his lack of vision from his father–and just about every other feature, save his eyes and nose.

Harry didn't know what to feel or exactly how he should feel anymore. But he knew the moment James opened his mouth in that millisecond, he wouldn't be able to think properly for a while.

And he was completely right.

"My son." he began in a eerie low, calm tone, glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"James," the headmaster began wearily, glancing back at the young man with regret.

"My son!" the raven haired man snapped hatefully, glaring first at Snape, then at Dumbledore before he continued.

"You _knew _how much Harry means to us! You_ knew_ how much it of an effect it had on us when he went missing. The countless days, months–years we spent looking for him, hoping and praying that he was still _alive_!"

Harry watched as James' body shook with his anger, his eyes welling up as Lily got to her feet, clamping her hand over her mouth and slowly walking to the far side to the room, trying to calm herself down. The older man that sat across from them all sat in silence, watching James with guilt and sadness as the younger of the two continued.

"How the hell could you do this to us, Albus! We trusted you! You knew where he was the entire time and still pretended to act like everything was fine, like everything was normal–like you actually gave a damn about our son when you couldn't even care enough to bring him home to us!"

"That's not true James," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Then what the hell _is_!" James demanded in a hurt, angry tone.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the older man as he got to his feet and placing his hands behind his back, walked over to the window and paused as he stared out of it, a contemplating look on his face before he turned around to face them again just as Lily took her seat beside James, again, the shaggy haired man trying to comfort her while he glared at Dumbledore intently.

Julian was looking a bit out of it, his eyes seeming to look past the older man instead of at him while Harry was glaring up at his 'father', the greasy haired man avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"It was the circumstances of the situation, at the time, that I thought my actions the right course," Dumbledore began in an apologetic tone. "No one was certain which child at the time, was responsible for the Lord's Voldemort temporary demise."

Harry cut his eyes at Dumbledore as he continued to speak, though he was still aware Snape wouldn't look at him.

"The few Death Eaters that were still loyally were trying to find ways to bring about the return of their master. As such, they had taken what little information they knew about the situation and tried using it to their advantage: that it was a child born by the Potters and that this child was currently in the hospital for treatment."

"How'd they find that out?" James snapped, glaring over at Snape.

Dumbledore gave him a look over his glasses. "The Dark Lord had many informants James, you know this. But under some misguided fortune, the soul was not aware that both boys had gone in, thus, instantly making Harry the targeted child. He was then kidnaped–but only then did said Death Eaters find that in fact, the second child had also been admitted in the hospital for treatment, thus creating a rather confusing problem for the lot. They dare not kill Harry yet because they were not certain they had the right child to begin with and in fact, it seems they were once again, attempting a plot to kidnap your second son."

Harry took this chance to look over at his twin, who was already staring at him with a slightly troubled and guilty look.

"Severus, as well as myself, were able to locate at least two of the five Death Eaters involved in the kidnaping and thankfully, they had Harry with them. After a troublesome battle of sorts where both refused to surrender him over while giving a mad riddled confession, drastic measures had to be taken."

"You killed them." Harry stated abruptly, bluntly. "I...killed them." Snape uttered and Harry shot a look in his direction as the greasy haired man said nothing more, still not daring to look at his son. Harry frowned. He was ashamed, he knew it. Even if that was the only sure thing he knew about this man anymore.

Dumbledore nodded regrettably but said nothing more on the subject.

"It was then that I realized that my own drastic measures had to be taken. There were still three other Death Eaters on the loose that knew about Harry and I knew they would come for him. Julian was under no immediate danger as, what the Death Eaters admitted, they knew to look for 'the baby with green eyes'.

"However, with the terrible incident with the Longbottom's fresh in my mind, not to mention that Death Eaters are not known for their 'kindness' towards their victims, especially the more fanatical of Voldemort's followers, I thought it would be best to put the child in hiding until the danger was no longer present, or at least, until we could be positive of which child actually committed the deed.."

There was a heavy silence in the room as Lily and James looked at each other, as if having a private conversation before James let out a long breath and turned his attention back to Dumbledore. He seemed to have calmed down considerably but he still looked angry.

"When we–when you discovered Julian was the right child, why didn't you place him into hiding as well then?"

Dumbledore nodded, understanding the reason behind the question. "Because everyone throughout the Wizarding World became not only aware of who Julian was, but he had _done_. You will find that most will look favorable to a child that is credited to destroying a Dark Lord and as such, would be coming the interest of many to protect. And with their numbers completely diminished, with several to afraid to admit their deeds, a select few in Azkaban and an even slimmer few dead–including four of the five wizards responsible for Harry's kidnaping–there was no longer any need to fear for his safety.

James nodded slowly but Lily looked a little troubled and finally asked the one question Harry had on his mind since the explanation: "Why couldn't Harry come home?"

"And why didn't you tell us anything?" James added, frowning.

Once again Dumbledore looked as though he had been expecting the question, though this time, he chose to take a little time before he answered.

"If I may be honest, it was for a number of reasons." He paused to look at each teen again, Julian watching the whole exchange intently while Harry was now glaring at Dumbledore in irritation. "I learned, for instance, that Voldemort was in fact, not as dead as we may have all hoped. While he was no threat, so to speak, he was in fact not dead. He would return–eventually, but there was absolutely no way of knowing how or when. While Julian may have been able to protect himself against him, Harry would _not_, should the Dark Lord confuse him for his brother and...act accordingly."

Everyone seemed to pause to stare at Harry while he frowned slightly, watching the old man in a calculating matter, not missing the brief put-out look Julian sent the same man's way.

"Then there was the little matter of Harry himself."

Dumbledore shifted his gaze to Severus who glared back at him annoyed. "And the relationship he'd established with people whom he thought to be his parents. He was so young by the time everything had completely settled down–too young. Too young to understand the complications of his circumstances and far too young to understand why he would be taken away from possibly the only parents he had known."

"Like now is any better?" Harry finally voiced, his tone coming of sarcastic and snarky. Dumbledore gave him an understanding nod. "Not by very much I admit, no. But you are capable over understanding the situation now and are hopefully, more open to the truth than perhaps a child who would more likely be far more stubborn."

Harry simply nodded absently as he looked first at the man he thought to be his father, then at his actual parents.

"The reason you were not told of Harry's placement," he paused to look directly at James with an almost chastising manner and the shaggy haired man adverted his eyes a little embarrassed. "Should be obvious to everyone in this room."

"By why couldn't he have lived with the Weasley's?" James snapped suddenly, sitting up in his seat. "Or Sirius? Or hell, **_Moody_**!"

Everyone in the room minus Harry (who had no clue who Moody was) looked over at James and he rolled his eyes nodding. "Okay–fine. Not Moody. But why Snivellus?"

"Because no one would have thought that I would entrust–let alone that you would entrusts–your son to someone you seem to hate so very much," Dumbledore replied matter of factly.

James scuffed. "Seem?"

Dumbledore glared at him. "I knew I could trust Severus with this task, more so when he willingly accepted." Both James and Snape snorted in unison at this and both Lily and Dumbledore glared at them. "He may have objected, several times. He might have fought, screamed, and even cried–"

"I did no such thing Albus," came Snape's snarky cut in, rounding on him.

"– but the fact of the matter is, he excepted, knowing the possibly consequences along with the feelings involved. That alone, was enough for me to leave Harry with him. However, knowing it might make you feel better, I did ask Severus to under go an Unbreakable Vow in regards to the situation to ensure Harry's safety, to which he also accepted willingly."

The room grew silent again as James seemed to stare at Snape in a new light while Lily gave him a look of pure appreciation, despite the circumstances. For his part, Snape was pretending they wasn't in the room, looking rather annoyed with the whole situation with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, this certainly explains a hell of a lot," Harry stated finally, sighing and sinking back onto leaning his head back to stare up at Snape. "Why I never looked like you, why I barely looked like 'mother'. Why I couldn't go out of the house or when I did, I had to be under some stupid glamour. And I guess I couldn't go to Hogwarts cause, "

He turned his attention to Julian then. "You go there."

The boy, so caught up in whatever his thoughts were, jumped about a mile in the air when Harry spoke to him. Had the situations been different, Harry might have laughed– Julian's face was hilarious– as the boy that looked exactly like him calmed down enough to answer.

"Yeah, I do. So do mom and dad."

Harry arched a brow. "They _go_ to Hogwarts? Well that also explains why I _had _to study so hard."

"We **_work_** there," James stated matter of factly, sounding a little offended.

"And I suppose you never told me anything for the same reasons Mr.–"

"Please, call me professor," Dumbledore smiled and Harry shot him a side look before he nodded.

"For the same reason Professor Dumbledore didn't? Cause I wouldn't 'understand' and be 'confused'?"

Severus paused for a moment then gave a stiff nod. "I did not wish to tell you anything until I felt that you were ready for the information. When the time was appropriate for you to learn the truth, should you ever have to."

"My doing, it's completely my fault," Dumbledore added simply, nodding a little. Harry glanced over at him and slowly nodded in agreement. "Riiight. So my whole life's a lie and I didn't get the book I wanted either. Yeah. Well, this birthday certainly sucked."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk further into his seat.

"Oh I wouldn't say entirely," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "And you've become yet another year older. I say that alone, is enough of a celebration."

Again, Harry nodded the odd discomfort from his 'other half' and the odd shifting of his eyes at those words

Harry glared at Dumbledore as if he'd grown another head. "You're crazy, aren't you."

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles and smiled. "Certifiably." Harry snorted and shook his head while Snape massaged the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "What happens now."

"He'll come home–won't he," Lily asked Dumbledore and James snorted. "Your damn straight he's coming home! To his _real_ family."

"This should be good," Harry muttered to Julian who looked over at him puzzled before Snape exploded. "I will not allow you to just take Harry away from me, Potter! The boy doesn't have to go anywhere with you."

James raised an eyebrow at Snape and gave the man a skeptical look. "Are you serious? Or inhaled too many of those potions you brew? You kept Harry for fifteen years **_without_** my permission. Do you_ think_ I'm giving you an option in that?"

"I assure you, Potter, I could careless what options you are giving me. My son–"

"_Your_ son?" James snorted amused, glaring in a rather nasty fashion at him.

"Yes, **_my_** son! I clothed him, I fed him, I raised him _and _took care of him! I did any and everything a true and **_competent_** father was suppose to," Severus sneered at James. "He is _my_ son, whether we are linked by our blood or not! And I won't have you disrupting or unraveling everything I've taught him with those insignificant teachings of yours along with the help of the mutt and werewolf."

"That is **_enough_**," Dumbledore snapped sternly and the pair froze in respect for the older wizard, despite whatever current feelings they may have for him.

Shining blue eyes studied the pair over a pair of half moon spectacles before he turned his attention to Harry and Harry alone. "What would you like to do, my boy."

"Oh, so _now_ I get to decide," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Harry," Severus and James replied in a dangerous tones before they both glared at one another and snapped. "_Don't try to discipline **my **son!_"

"Will the two of you just stop it? _Please?_ We're not in our school days and Harry isn't something for us to be fighting over like this! Try to take what he must be feeling into consideration!" Lily scolded and both men stopped finally however, continued to glare at one another. She looked over at Harry and gave him a encouraging smile and after a moment's hesitation, he returned a weak one back.

He could try he supposed. However...

. " Professor," he began with a deep sigh. "I have no clue what I want to do or even what I should be doing."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite understandable, my boy."

"I don't even know how I should feel right now." Harry frowned at him deeply suddenly. "For the record, I'm really pissed at you–I know_ that_."

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckled softly to himself as he inclined his head to him. "Also quite understandable."

"And I'm kinda mad at da–er–well...you" Harry announced, looking over at Snape who only nodded. Harry then looked over at his biological parents before closing his eyes and massaging his temple as he sank lower still into a lazy sitting position.

"I want to get to know my real family. I mean...I guess I do," he announced and his parents actually looked relieved while Julian gave a light smile his way. Then he looked back over at Snape. "But I mean...I still want a relationship with my–uh–I mean–"

"You can call him Snivellus," James grumbled and Lily slapped him on the shoulder as both Harry and Snape glared at him with the same exact dark expression. James took note of this fact and pointed an accusing finger at Snape before looking over at Dumbledore with a pleading look. "See! We _have_ to get Harry out of there before _he_ can do anymore damage!"

"Oh James! Stop being so immature," Lily sighed and Snape sneered. "Wishful thinking, I'm afraid."

James opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the oncoming barrage of insults. But it was Lily who spoke up.

"Why don't we try this: Harry can stay the summer with us, that way he can get to know us better before the school year starts. Severus can come to visit him if he'd like– he raised Harry and that's that," Lily snapped as her husband began to cut in. "And we shouldn't alienate Harry from him, we'd be horrible if we did and you know it."

James let out a long sigh but nodded begrudgingly. "Then we can figure out what should be done come the holidays." She looked over at Severus. "Can you agree to those terms?"

The greasy haired man glared at James but nodded never the less. "Details still need to be discussed but I believe I can agree to those terms yes."

Lily nodded gratefully as James grumbled about not caring whether Snape did or didn't followed by so not-so-very-polite name calling while Dumbledore clapped his hands together loudly, snapping the shaggy haired man out of it. "Splendid! I can finally set up a couple of days during the summer vacation for Harry to test to ensure his proper entry level into a fifth year of Hogwarts education, then, we can enroll–"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Harry shouted, looking bewildered. "You mean...I get to go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't be able to," Dumbledore nodded before thinking for a moment and looking at him knowingly over his glasses. "Unless...you'd like to stay at–"

"No! Hell no!" Harry cried. "I want to go to Hogwarts!" He paused, to look over to Snape, calming down slightly. "I mean–I can go. Right?"

"Why are you asking him?" James asked matter of factly and Lily slapped his arm and he looked at her confused. "What?"

"If it will keep you from trying to burn down your dorm and hexing teacher's head in toilets, thus keeping me from having further headaches, then I more than willing to– "

"Finally," Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes before glaring at Dumbledore. "This doesn't put us anywhere near even. You still piss me off."

"Harry!" Snape snapped and he couldn't help but flinch into submission before grumbling his apology.

But the older man didn't seem to mind. "I hope that over time, I will be able to make up an old man's mistakes to not only you, but your entire family." He smiled. "But for now, let us try to enjoy what is left of your birthdays."

"I'll fire call the restaurant," Lily announced, already heading toward the fireplace. "I'm sure Molly and the others are worried. When I'm done..." She paused to look at Harry and a warm smile washed over her face as her eyes lit up. Harry couldn't help but feel warm: he could practically feel the happiness and love radiate from her.

She gave him a little nod before she headed toward the fireplace just as Julian quietly got up from his seat and leaned over to whisper something to Dumbledore. The older man nodded as he spoke and getting up from his seat, followed the youth out of the room under the curious watchful eyes of James and Snape before the latter snapped his head around to glare angrily at the shaggy haired man, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Potter, outside, now. We need to discuss a few things," Snape demanded coldly, already heading for the front door. James glared over at him. "Don't get your gray under britches in a twist Snivellus, I'll come when I get ready."

The man gave him a sharp back glance at the open stab at the past, his mouth giving a low snarl as he opened it to possibly curse the man verbally into oblivion before he simply clamped his mouth shut and stormed outside, slamming the door shut behind him so hard that a few pictures from the wall fell and Lily paused to turn around and glare at James–who pretended he didn't see her.

James glared at the door a moment longer before turning his attention to Harry, who was staring at him, an eyebrow arched though is face, curious.

The two remained quite for a minute, each letting their own thoughts and feelings run through them as they listened to Lily begin to chatter softly in the background again.

"What do I call you," Harry demanded as politely as he could. James nodded in understanding before he spoke. "I think both Lily and I can understand if you don't want to call us 'Mom' or 'Dad' just yet. It won't offend us at all if you want to call us something else. Like 'James' or 'Lily'"

Harry nodded as he began to walk past him, towards Lily. He paused, giving James a back glance and a half smile. "You can call me whatever you like. I don't mind and I understand why you might want to. I'm okay with it. So you can call me 'little mumps of a sugar darling'...as long as you don't call me that in public. Or preferably, while I'm conscious...I'm o-kay with it."

James gave a somewhat relieved sigh before he beamed at him. "You've got a sense of humor at least. We might be able to save you after all."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Author's Notes:  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. As I was writing it, I came to realize that this story is going to be rather long. (Though I don't think I'll have go all Harry's fifth year.) In any case, I hope you enjoyed and more to come! Leave feedback if you like!


End file.
